1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carcass spreaders and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable animal carcass spreader device for propping open the rib cage of the animal to cool the meat and dry the waste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carcass spreaders is known in the prior art. More specifically, carcass spreaders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a first tubular member being coupled to a second tubular member with a third tubular member being optionally coupled to one of the first and second tubular members and with removable end caps being disposed at the outer ends and not having gripping circumferences to prevent slippage of the tubular members. The prior art also includes a crossbar having a spreader arm being fixedly attached thereto and also having another spreader arm being ratchetly moved along the crossbar. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable animal carcass spreader device.